deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/Jackals vs geonosians
These 2 are some scraggly yet hardy aliens, taking down stockier troops with ease. One is a bird like scout and the other is a bug like droid manufactures. Will the jackals take a skillful victory or will the geonosians blast them away! This is my second battle on this website, WOO WOO! Jackals info: these bird like aliens are the shock troopers of the covenant. Standing 6 feet/2 inches and weighing 195 pounds, the Kig'yar, as they are known on there home planet Eayn, are skilled snipers and scouts. While outclassed by the skirmishers in terms of speed and agility, they outclass them with skill and accuracy. Weapons/skill analysis Close rage: energy shield info: while this isn't deadly, it blocks regular fire like bullets and will absorb energy and plasma, but can be depleted with heavy fire and damage. Medium range: Needler rifle info: this is one of the most useful weapons in the jackals arsenal. It's pin point accuracy will spell doom for any un-shielded opponents. The special attribute about this is if enough shots are fired into a target, it will create a massive explosion killing the target instantly. Long range: focus rifle info: while it isn't a sniper rifle, it is basically a long range energy beam. When fired it will create a massive energy beam focused on the target, there's really not much else to say about it. Special: Needler info: like the Needler rifle, this is one of the deadliest weapons in the entire halo universe. It fires heat sinking needles, when impacting on a target will shadder spraying crystaline shards in all directions. The most useful part of this gun is if enough "needles" are fired into a target, it will create a massive explosion killing the target instantly. Abilities: they don't have much fancy abilities, but they are fast and agile, easily outrunning poor outgunned UNSC marines Battle tactic: they tend to band together and overwhelm there target with sheer numbers, but will also use sniping and stealth to there advantage. X-factors Advantages: faster, more athletic, more skill, stealthier, more ruthless, slightly bigger, more durable Disadvantages: less maneuverable, less intelligent, less mobile, will retreat to a safe place to let there energy shield charge Geonosians info: these bug like aliens may look weak, but don't be fooled, these aliens are responsible for creating the droid army. Standing 5 feet/7 inches, with the exception of the elite which is about a foot taller, these aggressive bugs are a nussince for the republic. In there home world of Geonosia, they make thousands of droids, which serve under the Sith, to take over the galaxy and wipe out e Jedi. Weapons/skill analysis Close range: static pike info: while it's not really meant to kill, it can kill if used correctly. Like all pikes it can be used to stab and throw, yet it's main function is to stun an opponent. Medium range: Geonosian carbine info: this sonic weapon is capable of firing a precise wave if energy that can evicerate a target in a mere 1-2 shots. Long range: Geonosian sonic blaster info: this is a standard issue rifle for the Geonosians, and just like the carbine it fires a precise wave of evicerating energy but at a longer range. Special: elite beam weapon info: weilded by the larger, genetically altered elites this weapon is bound to there hands and will shoot a massive beam of energy that will take down un-shielded opponents in seconds, but will drain the energy of the elite. Abilities: they are extremely maneuverable and light weight, easily able to dodge enemy fire, but they have bug like wings, which let them fly not fast but high up in the air. Battle tactic: like the jackals, they will use sheer numbers to overpower an opponent, and usually tire them out by dodging there attacks. X-factors Advantages: more maneuverable, more intelligent, more mobile (able to fly) Disadvantages: not as fast, less athletic, less skill, less stealthy, less ruthless, slightly smaller, less durable Edge: the jackals, while not as intelligent, maneuverable, and mobile, there faster, more athletic, more skill, stealthier, more ruthless, slightly bigger (except the elite), and more durable Battle notes * jackals consist of 2 snipers, 1 major, and 1 heavy * Geonosians consist of 3 soldiers and 1 elite * battle will take place in an abandoned Geonosian mine * I will post the battle once I get a total of 7 or more votes Voting is closed, There probably won't be a battle to this so I will say now that the jackals won by a long shot Category:Blog posts